


Nightmare

by Brenda



Series: All Along The Watchtower [6]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's dreams are getting worse.  Takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1693595">Easier</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2003 for Mystisblom, for [this scene challenge.](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/229980.html)

  
_Wake up._

Matt drew in huge gulps of air as he struggled to awareness. He kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed, felt sweat trickle down his spine. His heart had kicked into over-drive, was currently knocking against his chest rabbit-fast. 

"Here," and Matt took the cup pressed into his hands, drank the water in greedy gulps. He peered in the darkness at Hoot, felt the bed shift as Hoot settled back beside him. "Feel better?" Hoot asked. 

"Yeah," Matt croaked. He scooted up on the pillows and rubbed a hand over his face to clear the last vestiges of sleep away. "Was I dreaming?" 

"Nightmare." Hoot's voice was soft. "The Mog again." 

"Fuck." 

"You've got to let it go, man. Gonna kill you if you don't." 

"I know," Matt answered. "But how d'you tell your sub-conscious that?" 

Matt could feel, rather than see, Hoot's smile. "Guess I'll keep waking you up, then, 'til you don't have 'em anymore." 

"Glutton for punishment, man," but Matt smiled himself. 

"Turn around." 

Hoot slid in behind him and Matt sank into the arms around him with a small sigh. "Don't let me dream, alright?" he whispered. 

The kiss Hoot placed above Matt's ear was soft. "I promise."

***


End file.
